the amulets of the species
by ww2killer
Summary: On a mission Ava discovers something amazing and someone else and now have to travel the world to look for different animal amulets and will they find them before someone else R
1. Chapter 1 shocking discoverys

The amulets of the species

This is ww2killer I would like to thank Wrestlemanic 15 with the other amulets but I came up with something else I am an animal fanatic and I hope you like this and R&R

For right now in the new helicarrier peter is in the training room with Ava training in hand to hand combat while in their suits

Ava ''come on peter keep your arms up''

Peter ''alright''

Ava give peter some kicks and punches peter blocks some but gets hit by some of the other hits till Ava swings her leg and knock down peter

Ava ''you need to forces more on low or high hits''

Peter ''yah''

Ava ''need a hand''

Ava places her hand next to peter and peter grabs her hand and gets up and they walk through the hall

Peter ''thanks what are you going to do now''

Ava ''well I was going to go and get something to eat''

Peter ''yah me do''

Ava ''well want to get a bite''

Peter ''sure''

Peter and Ava arrive at the control room of the helicarrier and meet up with the rest of their team and fury

Fury ''well your just in time''

Peter ''for what''

Fury ''I'm sending you to south America some of our people in south America found something that I think you will be surprised of ava''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Fury ''you'll find out''

Soon peter and his team head to South America soon peter sets the plane on auto pilot and heads to Ava the only one still awake

Peter ''hey Ava you alright''

Ava ''yah I'm fine I'm just wondering what fury meant about what we're going to see''

Peter ''well I'm sure it's something good''

Ava ''thanks web head''

Peter head back to his seat back with Ava under her mask she was smiling and blushing a bit and soon the team arrive at South America and travel to the location fury gave them and after an hour and a half they reach the ancient ruins of a Mayan temple

Peter ''well were here but the Mayan's were in Central America not in South America''

Sam ''well let's see if there's anything good in their''

Peter ''careful bucket head where there are ruins there has to be ghosts''

Sam ''yah right web head''

So the team go inside the temple and light some torches and walk to the place they were given to go to

Luke ''man this place is creepy''

Danny ''I would agree''

Sam ''so web head you should like this place''

Sam tells peter while looking at the many webs but no response

Sam ''Pete…web head''

Ava ''where's peter''

Then right behind Sam comes a weird figure and grabs Sam and he jumps a bit

Sam ''aw oh…oh real funny web head joke over''

Peter ''what are you talking about''

Sam ''what…if…your…their…then''

Sam lifts his torch and sees a mummified skeleton covered in spider

Ava Luke Danny Sam peter ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW''

Ava ''where were you''

Peter ''just looking at the wall writing''

They finally get to a room and it's lighted by sunlight from holes on the roof and in the room there is a pillar with ancient writing and on the walls are symbols while walking around peter notice Ava just frozen

Peter ''Ava you alright''

Ava ''peter…those…symbols…they…are…amulets''

Peter ''you mean like the one you have''

Ava ''yes and…''

But before Ava could finish both peter and Ava hear a deep growl and turn and see a pair and glowing eyes and out comes out a jaguar and it come running at them

Peter ''Ava''

Peter covers Ava with his body and then they hear someone

? '' Diego dejar de estar abajo''

Then the jaguar just stopped and laid on the floor

? ''well it has been sometime but it's good to see you again Ava''

Ava ''how you know my name''

Then a figure came out and it's a male man with the same skin tone as Ava black hair has clothing like an archaeology

? ''I'm your uncle Juan''

Both peter and Ava were shocked about that

Well this is the end of chapter one hope you like it next chapter coming soon R&R


	2. Chapter 2 the amulets

The amulets of the species

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Last time Ava has found out that there are more amulets and an uncle let's see what happens

Ava ''so your my uncle''

Juan ''yes you may not remember since the last time I saw you were just a baby''

Ava is just amazed as she is realizing then see removes her mask and runs up to him with some tears in her eyes

Juan ''oh ava I'm sorry of what happen to your father when I heard what happen I when to find you but I was so far away I couldn't find you''

Ava ''I joined shield and I have been training and also to control the tiger''

Ava shows him her tiger amulet and then Juan pulls out something from his bag

Ava ''is that''

Juan ''this is my amulet it's the jaguar amulet but I didn't use it when Diego attacked you he's trained but I must say I'm impressed that that boy tries to protect you''

Juan pointed at peter

Juan ''but Diego is a nice jaguar I have raised him since his mother was killed by poachers''

Juan walks up to peter

Juan ''so what's your name young man I would like to thank the one who would protect my little Ava''

Peter ''its peter parker sir''

Juan ''well come here then''

Juan grab's peter in a big hug and lifts him up

Peter ''would…like…to…breath''

Juan ''well come here Ava let me explain this place''

Ava and her uncle walk up to the wall and he tells what he knows

Juan ''your tiger amulet was thought to be the only one but what your father and grandfather didn't know was the other amulets of the 5 species of the 5 kingdoms''

Juan ''there is the mammals, the birds, aquatic life, the reptiles, and the arthropods''

Ava ''how many are their''

Juan ''there at least 25 amulets well 23 since we have 2 already''

Peter ''so can these amulets give off powers like Ava's''

Juan ''yes but some are too powerful and they can't control the animal with in the amulet''

Ava ''what about me''

Juan ''you have mastered your amulet''

Ava ''well not all of it I got only half of It mastered one time I let go my control and attacked my friends''

Juan ''listen my little Ava I know you may feel bad of letting go but one day you may need to unleased the tiger ok''

Ava ''ok where are these amulets''

Juan ''I have learned they are where the animal lives''

As Juan is talking to the others Diego starts to growl

Juan ''Diego what's wrong''

Peter's spider sense kicks in

Peter ''get down''

Peter pushes Ava and Juan down to the floor and two arrows land on the ground and then every one hears a drum

Peter ''does anyone hear a drum''

Ava ''oh no it's…''

Ava is cut off by her hearing the drums and Juan feels the same way

Sam ''what wrong with them''

Luke ''you do remember what happen the last time Ava munched drums right''

Sam ''uh no''

Then suddenly Sam gets hit by Ava from behind and they all see Ava and Juan looking at them in an attack stance and their eyes glowing yellow and orange

Sam ''oh now I remember why Ava when all cat on us''

Peter ''Ava try to fight it I you're in their''

But then Ava runs at peter and swings her claws but peter dodges them and Juan goes after the others Danny uses his iron fist but Juan dodges the hits and slide kicks Danny then Luke grabs him from behind but Juan throws him off and with peter

Peter ''Ava please I know you can control it''

Peter then hold down Ava and she trying to struggle and then the drums stop

Juan ''whoa what happen and why are you all on the floor''

Ava ''I think it was kraven…''

Just as Ava says that she relishes that peter is on top of her and also peter does the same

Juan ''aw how adorable my little Ava has someone who really cares for her''

Peter/ava ''what we are not tougher''

As peter and Ava say that they do look at each other and luck to their masks they are blushing

Juan ''well if its kraven then he must now know about the other amulets''

Ava ''and I know he's going to use their powers''

Peter ''well lets go find the rest''

Juan ''l well luck I mapped out the location it took me nearly 2 years to find the other temples lets go''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter and next chapter coming tomorrow R&R

PS the next chapter will be longer (:


	3. Chapter 3 south america

The amulets of the species

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Ok last time Ava and the rest of her team mates are going to search of the other amulets before kraven finds them

For right now they are still in South America to look for 4 other amulets

Peter ''so what's the closes amulet''

Juan ''well it's the reptile amulet of the anaconda''

Sam ''an anaconda isn't it the biggest snake''

Juan ''yes this amulet will give you the power of the anaconda as its straight to squeeze it's pray''

The team soon arrive and see the amulet on a pillar in the middle of a lake

Peter ''well this is easy''

Ava ''what''

As peter is about to go in the water Ava grabs him

Peter ''what is it''

Ava ''look''

Ava pointes out the scaly log under peter's foot as its moving

Juan ''oh I forgot some amulets are protected by the animal that they have the power of''

Ava ''so how do we get it''

Juan ''well legend has it only people who the animal chooses or if whoever is worthy to get the amulet''

Sam ''well let me try''

Sam enters the water and as he get closer to the amulet the snake comes from behind and swallows Sam but soon spits him out

Peter ''well I don't think your worthy bucket head''

Juan ''well who's next''

Danny ''I'll try''

Danny enters the water and as he's next to the amulet the snake surrounds him and it's eye to eye and then the snake goes

Juan ''well you can get the reptiles''

Peter ''so what's next''

Juan ''you are luck young man because it's the arachnid amulet''

Peter's pause world

Peter ''ok it's something with arachnids I know I am worthy''

End

Soon the team are half way the temple but Ava's uncle's truck brakes down and he's repairing it while waiting peter and Ava talk

Peter ''so Ava how to you feel knowing that there are other amulets''

Ava ''well I know I may be worthy of the mammals but I am wondering what powers they can give me and if I can have their costumes''

Peter ''yah but I don't know about it Ava like if you can't control it''

As they are talking peter and Ava realize their hands are together and blush a little

Juan ''hey parker I need some…well I thought you said you won't together''

Peter and Ava both are shocked by him surprising them

Peter ''what do need sir''

Juan ''come I need to hold something''

Peter ''ok I'll be back Ava''

Ava ''ok''

Peter ''what do you need''

Juan ''I'm not an idiot''

Peter ''what do you mean''

Juan ''I know you and Ava see eye to eye I was a teenager''

Peter ''well I kind a do like Ava''

Juan ''well you should tell her because those who have the amulet would need to have someone to care about to help control the animal''

Peter ''so I should be with her''

Juan ''yes but you will know when it's time to tell her''

Soon Juan finish the truck and the team soon arrive at the next location

Juan ''ok were here''

Luke ''I could agree because of all the webs''

Juan ''ok parker your turn''

Peter ''alright''

Peter moves forward and spots the amulet and above him he sees the spider and it's a big spider it lowers its self at peter and lets him take the amulet

Peter ''that was one mean looking spider''

Meanwhile in the trees

Kraven ''so it is true there are other amulets but my prize would be the tiger amulet or the most powerful ones I'll let them do the hunting then I will take them''

Soon peter and his team head to look for a fish amulet of the electric eel

Juan ''well who's going in''

Luke ''I'll do it or do you want to try Sam''

Sam ''no you go ahead I know I'm going to have birds''

Peter ''maybe because you have bird brains''

Sam ''ha ha vary funny parker''

So Luke enters the water and sees the eel and he can feel the electric run in the water but not the full effect so he gets the amulet

Luke ''that was easy but I can feel my keens shaking''

Peter ''maybe it's the electricity''

Juan ''ok the last South American amulet is in a nearby canyon''

Soon peter and his team travel to the canyon that's in the mountains and Juan sees it in the middle and only Sam can get it because it's in the middle of a huge hole

Peter ''alright bird head your turn''

Sam ''oh go eat a bug wall crawler''

Sam flies over to the amulet and sees it's a condor amulet and then sees the condor and he's about to attack it but lets it fly around him soon he heads back to the others

Sam ''well that was easy''

But as Sam says that some bird poop lands on his helmet

Peter ''looks like he read my mind''

Juan ''well we have the South American amulet we need to go to the other continents''

Ava ''well deal with that tomorrow but we do need rest will camp here till we give fury a call''

Soon it gets dark and night falls but as the team try to sleep only Juan and Diego are able to sleep with all the noise from all the animals

Sam ''I now that leasing to nature help calm you down but this isn't helping''

Luke ''yah but try to go to sleep bird boy''

Danny ''you should try to meditate to the noise to help''

Ava ''I don't about you guys but I feel like I'm back home next to the jungle plus my uncle snoring reminds me of my dad when I use to be a little girl''

Soon everyone was asleep except peter and Ava

Peter ''Ava…Ava''

Ava ''what is it peter''

Peter ''can we talk''

Ava ''sure just try not to wake the others''

As peter and Ava sneak out of the camp what they didn't know was Juan was awake and smiled

Juan ''awwww my little Ava I just know parker would keep you safe''

Then he goes back to sleep

Meanwhile with peter and Ava

Ava ''so what you want to talk about''

Peter ''well about us''

Ava ''what wrong with us''

Peter ''there's nothing wrong it's just…I want to say…ava you are the most mature smartest and most beautiful girl I have met and I just want to say is…''

Ava ''peter''

Peter ''Ava ayala I…I love you''

Ava ''peter I love you do''

Peter and Ava look at each other eye to eye and Ava gets closer to peter in a hug and peter grabs Ava's chin and lifts it to face each other and they slowly get closer and their eyes closing their lips meet and they kiss a deep long kiss with their tongues in each other's mouths and after 10 minutes they end it

Peter ''wow…Ava…that was wonderful''

Ava ''yah I didn't know you were a good kisser''

Ava we should get back to the camp''

Peter ''well how about a little more time out here just you and me''

Ava ''peter what if they hear us''

Peter ''they put on ear plugs and its noise with all of Mother Nature's singers''

Ava ''well maybe for a few minutes''

Peter and Ava kiss and get on the floor

Soon after 20 minutes

Ava ''wow I didn't know you were that good''

Peter ''well I had to do it with my true love and I waited for you''

Ava ''aw peter''

Peter and Ava both slept in peter's tent

Soon it was sun rise and Juan desighted to get a drink from the nearby small waterfall but before he leaves he sees ava is not in her tent till he checks peter's tent and sees then ava was on peters chest and one of peter's arm around ava

Juan ''how cute they are perfect for each other''

Juan kisses Ava on her forehead and she smiles and nozzles on peter

Well this is ww2killer I hope you like this chapter will update Friday R&R


	4. Chapter 4 africa part 1

The amulets of the species

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Last time peter and his team have gotten the South American amulets and will head to the other continuous to search for the rest and Juan catches peter and Ava together but they don't know

Right now its morning and Juan desightes to wake up everyone

Juan ''peter Ava time to get up''

Ava ''Uncle Juan five more minutes''

Juan ''fine I'll leave you and your boyfriend to sleep together more''

As Ava's uncle says that both peter and Ava quickly get up and dressed but are luck the others are still asleep

Ava ''Uncle Juan about in the tent…''

Juan ''don't worry my little Ava you and parker it the same thing when I met you aunt when I was your age''

Juan walks up to Ava and they hug then walks up to peter

Juan ''parker you are a very lucky man to have Ava but be careful with her heart the amulet will go nuts to hurt you''

Peter ''don't worry me and Ava will be fine''

Peter look to his right

Peter ''and I'm not the only one with someone''

Peter Ava and Juan look and see Sam with Diego sleeping on top of him

Soon every one is a wake and ready to leave at the airport and Ava is updating fury on the news

Fury ''so you have to travel the world to look for the amulets I will accept that and we will protect then fury out''

Ava ''ok where to go now''

Juan ''we should go to Africa because of the lion amulet and the rest the lion amulet is the most powerful and have to get it''

Sam ''ok then let's go…wait Africa I hope there's not an ostrich amulet''

Peter ''what you prefer flamingo bird head''

So soon the team head to Africa and are traveling in a jeep

Peter ''so how much longer to the first amulet''

Juan ''it should be 2 miles more''

And they soon arrive at a river

Luke ''so is it a fish''

Juan ''no it's the Nile croc amulet''

Danny ''where is it''

Juan ''it's on that branch''

Juan gives Danny the binoculars and sees it and one big croc but Danny just enters in and it's swimming around him and lets him take it''

Juan ''excellent Danny the next one it close just a mile down the river''

They walk down the river and it ends in a big lake

Peter ''if were at a lake this would be''

Juan ''tiger fish goliath tiger fish basically a piranha on steroids''

Luke ''so it's a big bad fish I'm on it''

Luke enters the water and then that the bottom floor is the amulet as he goes up he gets caught on something then sees the tiger fish swimming at him with its mouth open and it bits Luke free and he resurfaces

Juan ''how do you feel''

Luke ''well I owe him he freed me and I guess I'm not eating fish for a while''

Peter ''what's next''

Juan ''its going to be a bird''

Sam ''please don't let it be an ostrich''

Juan ''ha ha don't worry it's a Vulture''

Sam ''well I can handle that''

Soon the team head out and find the amulet in a really tall tree on the far top and nova flew up to get it and sees the vulture and its eating a zebra carcusse and I just looks at him and he get the amulet

Sam ''that is one sick bird''

Juan ''didn't you know I ate animals mostly dead''

Sam ''still gross''

For right now the team head out to find the lion amulet but rest for right now

Peter ''so Ava it's going to be your turn''

Ava ''yah I get the most power full one here''

Peter ''so…Ava…when we are done with this hunt you want to go out someday''

Ava ''well yah I would you are my boyfriend now''

Juan ''the is so sweet of my little Ava''

Juan sneaked from behind and surprised them

Ava ''do you have to do that''

Juan ''the jaguar is the sneakiest in South America''

Soon the team find the location of the lion and it's in that cave of an old tripe

Juan ''you ready Ava''

Ava ''yes''

Juan ''just remember you can't hold on to this for more than 6 minutes''

Ava enters the cave and sees old native clothing with the bones of skeletons and sees the amulet in front is a big lion with a lot of scares on his face and lets ava to take the amulet but as she has it the lion runs out of the cave as he hears something and ava quickly sees a bomb and before she can get out the cave collapse ava quickly calls her team but as see sees is peter ducking taking fire

Ava ''peter what's going on''

Peter ''kraven's here and he has taken down the others how are you''

Ava ''I'm fine but I won't have much air left''

Peter ''don't worry I'm coming''

Peter's communicator get shot and peter grabs his bag to get the tarantula amulet peter looks at it as it is glowing red and peter takes a deep breath and places it on his chest and his eyes glow red and her starts to change he gets 4 more arms making 8 then extra eyes his hand turn like hooked hands and gets a set of fangs and gets covered in hair like a tarantula he quickly deals with kraven by webbing him and clears the rocks from the cave and sees ava

Ava ''p-peter you didn't''

Peter ''aaaavvvaaaa…you are…good''

Ava ''peter you have to take it off now''

But as Ava try's to grab it peter just runs off Ava quickly wakes up the others

Juan ''he put on the amulet''

Ava ''he did it to get me and kraven but I thought peter couldn't handle the power''

Sam ''so where he heading''

Juan ''he may be on his way to get the other aracnet amulet''

But some of the map was ripped only the one of Africa so they don't know where

Ava ''I got a plan''

Juan ''what is it''

Ava ''I'm going to unleash the tiger I can track him down''

Juan ''are you sure''

Ava ''Uncle Juan he turn himself just to save me''

Juan ''well ok I'll help you''

Soon ava and her uncle are in a sacred hut of a nearby village with ava's uncle helping and an old man who once lived to protect the amulet helped ava relax and to let go with some smoke from a special plant and some changes ava's eyes quickly open and turn cat like her skin turning to white fur her teeth turning sharp and a tail growing out her hand now with claws and she let out a powerful roar

Juan ''Ava Ava can you understand me''

Ava nodes her head up and down

Juan ''ok let's do this''

This is ww2killer I hope you like this will update tomorrow R&R


	5. Chapter 5 africa part 2

The amulet of the species

Sorry I haven't updated I was very busy hope you like this R&R

Last time peter had run away after using the tarantula amulet to save Ava but lost control so Ava let the tiger out to search for peter let's see what happens

Ava is right now tracking down peter she had run off but her uncle put a tracker on her belt and they are fallowing her and soon after a few hours and miles ava stops and they soon relies that they are in Egypt because of the pyramids

Sam ''so why would web head be here''

Juan ''well he may be searching for the scorpion amulet I just hope he doesn't put it on''

Luke ''why what would happen''

Juan ''he could be a hybrid of different animals and too powerful and we could lose him''

Soon Ava enters the pyramid and sees peter and beside him is the scorpion he has to face and sees peter about to grab the amulet but she quickly grabs it and runs out and peter comes out facing Ava

Ava ''peter…you…have…to…control…it''

Peter RRRRAAAAHHHHRRRRR''

Peter runs at Ava but Ava jumps up and peter shoots his webs from his arms (like in the first movie)

And peter sends her to the ground and swings her at the pyramid and Ava cuts the line and kicks peter in the head and lands a few punches peter hits the ground and just lays on the ground and as ava gets close to him to take off the amulet peter's eyes open quickly and webs ava

But she cuts her way out and the others come to help

Nova fly's over and shoots peter but he dodges his blasts and then shoots a web on two trees and Sam gets stuck like a bug

Power man comes from behind to grip peter but peter jumps up and throws Luke off and Danny comes to punch him but peter dodges his punches

Then ava comes from behind then then swings her claw and then peter hits her and as ava is on the ground with some blood dripping off some of her bruises she shows the tarantula amulet in her hand peter's eyes widen and then turns back to normal

Then the team go to him and he opens his eyes and feels weird

Juan ''parker you alright''

Peter ''yah just have this weird taste in my mouth''

Peter looks around and doesn't see Ava

Peter ''where's Ava''

The others look and see her with a dead carcass and Sam and Luke run and puke

Juan ''you better get her parker''

Peter ''ok''

Peter goes up to her and she is almost covered in blood

Peter ''Ava it's me…''

Peter is cut off as Ava pins him down with her claws next to his neck

Peter ''Ava please it's me peter your boyfriend and lover''

Ava's eye start to loosen up and see them watering and she moves her claws

Ava ''p-p-peter''

Peter ''yes Ava''

Peter then grabs her hand and suck up and kisses her (because she is covered with blood on her face and lips) and as they kiss Ava starts to change back to normal but back with his team they see everything

Juan ''I know he had to be the one''

Luke ''what do you mean''

Sam ''yah peter and Ava are opposed of each other''

Juan ''well they are but the person with the amulet well need someone to love dearly and Ava chose peter he must have done something that truly helped Ava open up to him''

Sam ''well there was the time I took this''

Sam show Juan the video he took when kraven came for Ava

Juan ''well it must have been that ava telling peter about her dad and how she got her power they must have a connection''

Soon peter and Ava come to the others

Juan ''well Ava you truly found the boy of your dreams''

Ava ''yah Uncle Juan he truly is my man''

Peter ''so a am your man you Spiderman''

Ava ''and me being your white tiger''

The team soon go to an abandon house and go to sleep for Ava she stayed outside to a nearby small watering hole and washes off the blood but before she gets in the water she sees peter near the water

Ava ''peter what are you doing here''

Peter ''well I ether I wanted to see the wildlife or to meet my girlfriend''

Ava blushes a bit and takes off her towel off in front of peter and the both enter the water peter helps clean up ava by rubbing her body and while ava is in the water she strokes peter's area

After 40 minutes

Peter and Ava get in front of the house and peter gives her a kiss and as peter's about to grab the door knob it opens and its Ava's uncle

Juan ''I know I told you 10 minutes for you to finish wash up my little Ava''

Ava ''well…I was…but I…then and peter''

Juan ''don't worry Ava I remember my times being with your aunt so you should enjoy it every night''

Ava ''thanks Uncle Juan''

He kisses Ava on the forehead

Juan ''know go get some rest we leave tomorrow''

Ava ''ok uncle come on peter''

But before Ava leaves with peter Juan grabs peter's shoulder

Juan ''Ava I would like to talk with parker for a second''

Ava ''ok''

Ava goes and peter and Juan go out side

Peter ''so what for you need me''

Juan ''peter I would like to talk with you being with my niece''

Peter ''well ok''

Juan ''well I'm glad you are making her very happy''

Peter ''well I am glad to make her really happy''

Juan ''well you look like a good boy so I would like you to have this''

Juan reaches in one of his pockets and pulls out a small black box with a ring

Juan ''this is the same ring Ava's dad gave to her mom I got it for a special time and I give it to you''

Peter grabs it

Peter ''so you want me to marry Ava''

Juan ''yes you can be with Ava and keep the ayala blood line go on''

Peter ''ok I'll do it''

They get up and shake hands

But as they shake hands Juan grabs peter's arm and throws him to the ground and then buts out a staff

Peter ''Juan what are you doing''

He didn't say anything and swings at peter he ducks and trips Juan but he jumps up in the air and lands on his staff and balances perfectly oh his hand on top of the staff

Peter then brakes the staff and Juan lands on top of peter and pulls out a knife near his neck

But peter uses his legs and throws Juan and holds him down and throws the knife and sticks it on a tree

But then Juan starts to laugh

Peter ''what's wrong with you''

Juan ''sorry parker I had to test you on that to see if you can rally fight without you web throwers''

Peter ''well I can fight''

Juan ''ha well lets go your girlfriend is waiting for you''

So peter and Juan go back to the house and peter sleeps with Ava and the others are asleep

This is ww2killer I hope you like this and if you have ideas for the next chapter just PM me R&R


	6. Chapter 6 europe part 1

The amulet of the species

This is ww2killer with a new chapter enjoy R&R

Last time peter and his team had gotten peter back to normal and got the African amulets and now they will go to the next continent to find more amulets

For right now peter and his team are on a shield air craft to Europe

Peter ''so we are heading to Europe''

Ava ''yah we got two continents already but now three and two more to go''

Peter ''so are you hoping we have some fun in Paris''

Ava ''well I always wanted to fine my love and head their one day but I guess maybe we can hand out a little''

Peter ''well I found my love''

Ava gives peter a kiss and peter heads to Juan

Peter ''so Juan do you know where the amulets are''

Juan ''well I know where three are but I believe ones in the bottom of a lake''

Peter ''ok''

Juan ''and one near Paris''

Peter ''

'well that's go to now''

Juan looks at peter who is looking at Ava while she is reading

Juan ''so peter are you thinking of telling Ava the big question''

Peter ''well I was hoping for the right time and place''

Juan ''well you'll know it when you feel it I had the same thing when I was with Ava's aunt at a party I told her and we went happy''

Juan ''so peter when did you start loving my Ava''

Peter ''well the first time I met her I though she was pretty but I got more attracted to her when kraven came and Ava hugged me and I felled something between us''

Juan ''is there anything that Ava and you have deep in common'

Peter ''well I did lose someone importune my uncle ben and then Ava told me how her dad died and her getting her amulet the same with me''

Juan ''well that must be it Ava really loved her father how were you with your uncle''

Peter ''well when I was growing up he was fun to be with and he was like a dad to me and he helped me understand to be a hero''

Juan ''well you two deserve each other''

Juan puts his hand on peter's back shoulder

Juan ''peter you are a nice boy and I think ava feels well around you she needs someone to take away her tiger stress and I think you are the one to help''

Peter ''thanks I guess you can call me your nephew in law''

Juan ''ha ha peter you would be perfected for our family we are pretty funny around each other''

Juan ''well now go back to your girl''

So peter goes back to Ava and gives her a kiss and Juan smiles at them

Soon after 5 hours peter and his team make it to the back roads of Europe

Peter ''so what's the first amulet''

Juan ''it's for Ava the lynx amulet you know what to do my little Ava''

Ava ''yes Uncle Juan''

Ava tells him kind an annoyed

So Ava goes in the cave and sees it and sees the guarding and it goes in front of Ava and moves out and lets her take it

Ava ''well I got mine''

Peter ''nice good work babe''

Ava ''well I wish you good luck one the next one''

Sam ''will you two get a room''

Luke ''give them a brake Sam your just jealous since Ava found someone better then you''

Peter ''what do you mean''

Luke ''well when Ava joined us Sam tried to put the moves on Ava but failed ever time''

Ava ''yah one time he tried to get me with a stuff tiger''

Sam ''hey I moved on but what does parker have that I don't have''

Ava ''well he keeps me pleasure and had a bigger manhood then you''

As Ava said that ever one started to laugh but not Sam

Sam ''all right let's get the next amulet''

Peter ''don't worry Sam you'll find someone soon''

Soon the team reach the next location an area of cliff

Sam ''so what's this one''

Juan ''it's the amulet of the Eurasian Griffon a type of Condor''

Sam ''well I'll get it''

So Sam flies over to and sees the amulet and as he's about to grab it something lands in front of him and it's poop and he looks up and sees the bird looking at him and it tugs its head in its wing and sleeps and Sam leaves with the amulet

Sam ''well I got it and it missed getting poo on me''

Peter ''yah but did you look where you landed''

And Sam looks down to see white poop on him

Peter ''so where do''

Juan ''well it's a fish amulet but I haven't figured which lake it's in we have five lakes here''

Peter ''well let's look together''

Sam ''why not split up''

Danny ''did you forget what happen when you tried to get the anaconda amulet''

Sam ''oh yah''

Juan ''well let's start here''

Luke ''well I'll go in''

Soon after 10 minutes Luke comes up

Peter ''anything''

Luke ''no nothing here''

Soon after an hour at the last lake

Juan ''well this could be it''

Luke ''I hope or I have to grow gills''

So Luke goes in the water

Peter ''hey I'm going to scout around for a minute''

So peter walks and goes to a part of the lake that Ava can't see or hear her and talks to his self and pulls out the ring

Peter ''Ava ayala will you marry me''

Peter ''no that's too simple''

Peter ''now…I get it''

Peter ''Ava ayala will you make me the happiest man will you marry me''

Peter ''that was good but…hah I got it''

Peter ''ava I know you a long time and well miss ayala will you be my wife and make me the happiest man''

Peter ''now that's the perfect one''

But as peter jumps for joy a bird knokes the ring out of the box and it lands in the water

Peter ''NO THE RING''

So peter take his shirt off and jumps in

Back with Luke and the others

Luke ''I got it''

Ava ''well I'll go get peter''

So Ava walks along and fines his clothes

Ava ''PETER WHERE ARE YOU''

So Ava runs back with the others worried

Juan ''what's wrong Ava''

Ava ''I found peter's clothes and not him''

Juan ''don't worry Ava will find him''

Back with peter

In his head

Peter ''oh god I got to find the ring for Juan and Ava''

And as peter looks down he sees the ring and goes feather down and grabs it but does not see something swimming behind him

So peter swims back up and takes a breath

Juan and the rest look around and then he looks at the lake

Juan ''hey I found him''

And the turn to the lake

Sam ''hey parker why are you their''

Peter ''I had to get something important''

Peter hides the ring in his hand and starts to swim and something is under him

And peter then gets taken underneath

Ava ''peter''

Then peter is in the mouth of a fish and gets spit in the air and hit by the tail

And peter lands near the team and Ava rushes to take him out of the water

Ava ''peter peter answer me''

So Ava gives him some air and he coughs out some water and gets up

Peter ''I'm I in heaven''

Ava ''no why''

Peter ''because if I were the angels look like my beautiful Ava''

Ava ''well I have a question for you''

Peter ''what is it''

Ava ''well WHY DID IN THE NAME OF HELL DID YOU GET YOUR SELF KILLED''

Ava tells peter with a slap behind his head

Peter ''well I was getting something important''

Ava ''what could be important''

Peter ''well I was waiting for the right time but this''

Peter opens his hand and shows Ava the ring

Ava ''why is that important''

Peter ''ava I love you and I would like you do be my girl so miss ayala will you make me the happiest man and be my wife''

Ava is in shock and with one hand covering her mouth and the other with peter placing the ring on

Ava ''YES…YES I WILL''

Ava grabs peter in a hug and with some tears coming down her face

Behind them Juan smiles at them with some tears

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter you know what to do R&R


End file.
